The present invention is generally related to therapeutic devices for physically-challenged persons. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for providing motion therapy to physically-challenged persons.
Physically-challenged or handicapped persons (particularly children) have very few opportunities to experience amusement type rides, such as are found in amusement parks, or as coin-operated rides in major discount department stores and shopping malls. Persons having severe neuromuscular dysfunctions and other handicaps are in need of devices that can provide motion therapy. The requirement of such a device is that it supports a handicapped or physically-challenged person in a position for vestibular therapy.
The present invention provides a handicapped or physically-challenged child with a motion therapy device that enables a child to receive vestibular motion while riding an amusement-type ride thereby stimulating brain chemistry. The invention is adaptable to any type of amusement ride that a non-physically-challenged child of the same relative size would be capable of riding.
The apparatus of the present invention includes an adjustable seat attached to the base of the amusement-type ride by a spring mechanism and having a back portion to provide lower back support to the child. An adjustable torso support mechanism is mounted on the amusement-type ride and provides lateral support to the child while seated on the ride. The torso support includes rotatable support arms to which are fastened adjustable hand brackets and hand pads, all mounted on vertically-positioned spine rods. An adjustable headrest support is mounted on the carriage device to provide head and neck support to the child. An adjustable shoulder strap secures the child in a stable position during operation. A lap belt is also provided to securely position the child inside the torso support mechanism.